My Life Just Got Weirder
by Forever Be The Change
Summary: New eighth grader Caitlin, is somehow pulled into the SH Universe/World. I'm bad at summaries, so go ahead and read the story before I mess up! Rated T for if I try something new. Pairings: Aerrow x OC, Finn x OC, Piper x OC.


**Hey! This is Cat here, and I'm dragging along my first story….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, but I own Caitlin (aka me), and no one else really belongs to me either.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

**POV: Caitlin**

I put my earphones in as I left my house. It was my first day of eighth grade and I didn't want to be late for the bus. I was so lucky that my brother's friend's mom decided to drive my brother to school. I get to ride to school on the first day without my annoying little brother bothering me while I wait for the bus. I ran across the street to the bus stop. I sat on my backpack and pulled out my iPod. My bus stop just happens to have free Wi-Fi. So I liked to read fanfiction while I waited. I heard Katy Perry's 'Part of Me' come on then fade out quickly. I got a text. Or 3 texts actually. They were all from my friend Megan. The conversation looked like this:

_2012 – 09 – 02_

_Caitii: Are you excited for eighth grade Megan?_

_Dr. Awesome: Yeah. I'm going to get a seat next to England!_

_Caitii: OMG! Why? If anything he's going to sit next to… you know who_

_Dr. Awesome: I'm going to get there first!_

_2012 – 09 – 04 _

_Caitii: Are you school already?_

_Dr. Awesome: Almost_

_Caitii: Don't go near him_

_Dr. Awesome: You can't make me!_

_Dr. Awesome: I can see the school!_

_Dr. Awesome: I see him! _

I saw the bus come towards the driveway. The bus jerked to a stop. I got up and I flung my backpack over my shoulder and put the iPod in the side pocket. Everyone at the bus stop filed on the bus, me being the last one. I walked to the second last seat. I waved at my friends. My music still blaring into my ears. I put my backpack on the seat and I held onto it with my arm. Half way through the ride the younger kids in front were yelling and screaming like crazy. One got up and almost hit the bus driver! The bus driver suddenly pushed on the brake. I was flung forward into the seat in front of me. I prepared for the impact. Nothing came. I felt myself slowly slipping away into unconsciousness….

* * *

**POV: Aerrow**

Stork landed the Condor on Terra Tropica. We needed a vacation, and we also needed Finn to stop bugging us about it. As soon as we landed, Finn ran off the ramp and toward the beach. I shook my head as Piper tried to call him back, but with no avail. She too left toward the beaches. Junko was packing the last of the food in the kitchen and Stork was putting on his fifth coat of sunscreen. I walked to the top of the ramp. You could smell the ocean from here. I double checked that we had everything. I heard a strong wind blow, but there was no breeze outside. What happened next was unpredictable. A girl around our age fell onto the ramp in front of me, and rolled into the sand. "Aerrow, what was that?" asked Junko, carrying the basket of food. He saw the girl. He ran to help her. I followed quickly. This girl didn't look like someone from Terra Tropica. She didn't look like a stow away either. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was wearing a blue shirt with some kind of symbol on it and bright yellow pants. Her feet were covered with black shoes. "Radarr!" I called, "Go get Finn and Piper, our vacation was shorter than expected." His ears drooped, but ran off the ship in search of Piper and Finn. Junko and I brought the girl to the infirmary, and we laid her down on the bed. Piper ran in, red and panting. "What happened?" she asked. Junko and I both shrugged. "Anyway," she said, "I'm going to take some tests, and you two may want to leave." I realized what she meant and I headed out the door along with Junko.

**-SEVERAL MINUTES LATER-**

"It's okay for you to come in now!" Piper called. I walked in, the girl was still asleep. "Thanks Piper, do you mind if I stay with her?" I asked. "Go ahead, I think she'll need a friendly face to wake up to," she said, collecting her things and heading out the door. As soon as the door closed, the girl started stirring. I debated on whether to tell Piper, but it was too late. The girl's eyes slowly opened. She moaned as she tried to sit up. "You should lie down, you took a pretty nasty fall," I said, walking up to the side of the bed. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm," was all I could say before Piper burst back into the room. "Good, you're awake, I need to ask a few questions…."

* * *

**POV: Caitlin**

What just happened? Why is the whole room white? So many questions. I need to sit upright, my back is hurting. "You should lie down, you took a pretty nasty fall," said a male voice. He didn't sound too much older than me. I saw him walk to the side of the bed. He looked pretty cute. Stop thinking like that! You do not want to end up like you know who (not the you know who from texting convo). Finding some random guy somewhere else, then start to date him. I am not getting 5 boyfriends! "Who are you?" I asked him. "I'm," was all he said before a girl ran into the room. "Good, you're awake, I need to ask a few questions," she said. I nodded. This was….interesting. The twenty questions began. "What's your name?" "Caitlin." "How old are you?" "13." "Where are you from?" "Toronto." "Where?" asked a blonde boy as he walked in. "Toronto. You know, it used to be called York, the bloodiest battle that took place the during the War of 1812," I rambled. I cannot believe I remembered this all from my history textbook. "What terra is it on?" asked the girl. Terre means Earth in French. So maybe it's a smaller 'Earth' like a continent or a country. Yeah, I'll go with country. "Uh, Canada," I said. "Terra Canada, never heard of that Terra before," said the girl. "No. Not _Terra _Canada. Just Canada," I said. "Oh. Okay," she said looking back to the red-headed boy. "Aerrow, can I talk to you outside for a sec," she asked. "Sure," said 'Aerrow'.

* * *

**POV: Aerrow**

Once outside, Piper put on a serious face. "Aerrow, I know it's hard to believe, but… Caitlin is from a different world," she said. "What? She looks perfectly normal!" I said. "Well, she isn't from a terra, where could she possibly come from?" Piper questioned. She had a point. We heard laughing coming from the infirmary. I went to go check it out.

* * *

**POV: Caitlin**

Once the two left, I was alone with the blonde. He reminds me of a friend of mine that looks almost the same as him. Boney structure, so weak that if you karate chopped him in the stomach he would snap in half, blonde hair. But the only difference was the eyes my friend had nice brown eyes, while this guy has really blue eyes. Though, I'm not a big fan of blue eyes. "So…" he said. "So…" I said. "I like your shirt," said the boy. "Thanks, it's my favourite," I said. "What's the symbol stand for?" he asked, pointing to the Superman logo on my shirt. "Oh, that's Superman's symbol. He was sick!" I said. "He was sick? As in ill?" he asked, confused. "No. Sick as in AWESOME!" I said a bit too loud. I started to laugh, and then the boy started to laugh. The red-headed boy walked in. The two of us continued to laugh. "What's so funny?" the red-headed boy asked. The blonde and I slowly stopped laughing. "It was nothing dude," said the blonde. The blonde left and again I was alone with the red-head. "By the way, I'm Aerrow," he said, holding his hand out to shake. I raised an eyebrow. I never shook hands. I only do when I'm dressed in this really fancy dress and I'm shaking the hand of a guy in a tuxedo. I placed my hand in his and slowly shook it. I smiled. He did too. I remembered something. My iPod! I quickly shot up in the bed. "Where's my iPod?" I asked, out loud and to no one in particular. "You're what?" asked Aerrow "My iPod!" I said, "Did you see something in my hand when you saw me?" "Yeah, some metal thing. I'll go grab it for you," said Aerrow, walking to the table next to me. He picked up something that looked chrome plated. "Is this it?" he asked. "Yeah, it is! Thanks Aerrow!" I said, giving him a quick hug before taking my iPod back. He turned away slightly. After a few seconds, he faced me. "What is that for anyway?" he asked me, pulling up a chair next to the bed. "Oh, it's really. I don't know how to explain it," I said. I've never had to explain an iPod before, everyone already knew what it was. I looked at the top left hand corner to see if I had Internet. The bars were three for three. I looked at the top of my iPod and I saw:

_Instagram: _

_Mel liked your photo 4h_

_Colin liked your photo 2h_

_Elaine commented on your photo 6h_

I clicked the iMessages button. In the corner the red dot said 6. I looked at Megan's texts.

_Dr. Awesome: I made it here early! Whr r u? _

_Dr. Awesome: Everyone is here! Whr r u?_

_Dr. Awesome: I got a seat next to England, but she is on the other side of him._

_Dr. Awesome: Ms. Is sooo cool! She let us use our iPods for an hour!_

_Dr. Awesome: Whr r u?_

_Dr. Awesome: Caitlin?_

I wish I was there! We waited for 3 years to get that grade eight teacher and now I can't even be there to enjoy it. I looked at Aerrow. Aerrow, Aerrow. That name sounds familiar… What was that T.V. Show called? Yeah, Storm Hawks! Wait if Aerrow is real then…. Oh my…. I blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me if I should keep going, or stop and scrap this and start again. BTW, I don't own any music or any Apple. Inc ©. :)**


End file.
